UN HALLOWEEN DE AMOR?
by Ofi Rodriguez
Summary: ITA-SAKU. SAKURA HABÍA QUEDADO HUÉRFANA TRAS A VER ENCONTRADO A SUS PADRES ASESINADOS EL DÍA DE HALLOWEEN PERO LO QUE NO SABIA ERA QUE EL ASESINO ESTABA TRAS DE ELLA... ALGUIEN PODRÁ AYUDARLA...


**TITULO:** UN HALLOWEEN DE AMOR?

 **AUTORA:** Ofi Rodriguez

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** Kishimoto-sensei

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

 **MUNDO ALTERNO**

 **ONE SHOT**

Era una mañana muy fría, cuando Sakura de 20 años se alistaba para ir al trabajo, eran las 7 de la mañana y todavía había neblina.

-Oh! que frio hace necesito ponerme mas abrigada y la mugrosa neblina todavía no se dispersa.

Sakura se estaba quejando ya que esa mañana era mas fría que las anteriores y para colmo tenía que trabajar y era el aniversario de muertos de sus padres.

-Saliendo del departamento pasare a una floristería para comprarles unas flores a la tumba de mis padres de regreso a casa.

Ya estaba lista para salir a su trabajo como recepcionista de servicio al cliente, salió del departamento rumbo a la calle cuando sintió un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

-Brrrrr, que frio hace tengo que apurarme a llegar al trabajo para poder salir temprano.

Sakura se fue corriendo a la parada de autobuses que le quedaba a una cuadra de su casa, llego el camión y se subió, cuando estaba sentada sentía que alguien la estaba viendo, volteo disimuladamente para ver de quien se trataba y no vio a nadie que la pudiera haber estado viendo, tal vez fue su imaginación, después de unos 20 minutos de camino se bajo y volvió a sentir esa penetrante mirada antes de bajarse decidió volver a ver entre los pasajeros y no vio nada aunque si le llamo la atención de un cabello negro largo pero no alcanzo a ver el rostro de la persona que tenía ese hermoso cabello.

\- Todo es mi imaginación ya que estoy un poco melancólica por que me siento muy sol.

Sakura entro al trabajo y se sentó vio que era de las primeras en llegar, eran las 6 de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Buenas tardes la atiende Sakura Haruno que necesita.

Sakura se presento como siempre pero no escuchaba nada.

-Hola que necesitaba...bueno...bueno.

Solo escuchaba una respiración muy lenta, tal vez es una broma ya que hoy es halloween, decidió colgar, paso 10 minutos y volvió a sonar cuando contesto era la misma persona solo respiraba así estuvo sonando varias veces ya le estaba entrando miedo.

-Esto no me está gustando debe ser una broma pero como quiera da miedo, en fin iré con el jefe para pedir salir antes para poder cómprales flores a mis padres.

Sakura se levanto de su escritorio rumbo a la oficina del jefe, toco la puerta y una voz se escucho.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes jefe necesitaba pedirle salir más temprano ya que hoy es el aniversario de mis padres y me gustaría llevarles flores.

-Ah! Sakura lo siento pero no podre darte permiso ya que varios de los empleados no vinieron y otros ya se fueron solo quedan 3 personas y tu lo siento.

-Oh! no me había dado cuenta, bueno gracias como quiera.

Sakura salió de la oficina del jefe otra vez a su lugar de trabajo, estaba recargada en la silla cuando se acordó como murieron sus padres, era un día como hoy con neblina de eso se acordaba muy bien, ella había llegado de pedir truco o tracto tenía 13 años cuando entro a la sala de su casa y la vio llena de sangre y sus padres esparcidos en el piso muertos, alguien los había asesinado ella había gritado de terror y de dolor los vecinos habían ido a ver qué pasaba y vieron lo que había sucedido en la sala le llamaron a la policía y a ella le dieron un té para calmarse no podía ni respirar las lagrimas le salían a borbotones luego de un rato de ver a los paramédicos levantar a sus padres en unas camillas fue cuando reacciono y grito yendo asía donde se llevaban a sus padres un vecino la detuvo antes que ella pudiera llegar a la ambulancia, escuchaba que le hablaban pero ella estaba ida no entendía nada solo sabía que sus padres estaban muertos y ella se había quedado sola.

Había pasado quien sabe cuántas horas solo supo que ya estaba velando a su papa y mama ella estaba en una esquina quieta todavía no asimilando la pérdida de sus padres solo alcanzaba a devolver los abrazos que le daban las personas de consuelo cuando habían enterrado a sus padres ella fue a su casa sola nadie la había ayudado después de una semana un abogado fue a su casa a decir que sus padres le habían dejado un dinero no era mucho pero le serviría para sobrevivir como no tenia ningún familiar ella aunque fuera menor de edad ya podía disponer de ese dinero así pasaron 5 años viviendo muy apenas con un dolor inmenso ningún vecino la ayudo en esos años ella sola salió adelante con el dinero de sus padres, pero el dinero no le iba a durar siempre y fue así con tan solo 18 años ya estaba en la calle ya que no pudo seguir pagando la casa busco un departamento barato y pequeño y busco empleo, dejo sus estudios y empezó a trabajar en lo que fuera de mesera en un restaurante, de cajera en una tienda de ropa asta de bailarina en un bar pero fue a sus 20 años cuando encontró el trabajo de recepcionista su jefe Naruto Uzumaki era buena persona estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, era un buen hombre y le pagaba bien, dejo sus pensamientos cuando escucho sonando el teléfono.

-Buenas noches lo atiende Sakura Haruno que necesita.

Otra vez silencio solo una respiración eso ya la hizo enojar.

-No vuelva a molestarme si necesita algo dígalo pero si es solo para molestar no vuelva hablar.

-Cuando te enojas tu voz es muy sexi pequeña Sakura.

Escucho que una voz grave le había contestado y le colgó.

-Qué rayos está pasando.

Sakura quedo sorprendida pero no le dio mucha más importancia ya que es halloween muchas personas hacen bromas, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche ya era muy tarde para ir a comprar flores, la persona no volvió a marcar, no se podía ir ya que tenía que quedarse hasta las 10 ya que no había muchos compañeros y los que estaban aquí tenían que tomar horas extras, estaba muy aburrida solo había sonado dos veces más el teléfono y ahora estaba solamente recargada en su silla lamentablemente en su trabajo no tenia amistades y no podía platicar con nadie cuando menos lo supo ya eran las 10 todos se estaban yendo a sus casas.

-Por fin salí ya es muy tarde tendré que ir mañana a compra flores hoy ya está cerrado.

Sakura salió del trabajo directo a la parada de autobuses, estaba sentada cuando sintió la misma mirada penetrante que sintió en la mañana en el autobús voltio a todos lados y no vio nada fuera de lo común solo un par de personas junto a ella pero nada más, no le dio más importancia y se puso a escuchar música para relajarse un poco, llego el autobús y se subió, se sentó en el asiento de mero ultimo iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió de repente un fuerte empujón y un chirrido se quito los audífonos y vio que el autobús había chocado con algo y toda la gente estaba nerviosa, el chofer se bajo a inspeccionar el autobús y pasado unos minutos entro el chofer diciendo.

-Chocamos con una camioneta pero escapo, las llantas de adelante están ponchadas y el autobús de enfrente tiene golpes vamos a tener que esperar que llegue otro autobús por nosotros y se va a tardar un rato porque todos están ocupados, por favor siéntanse y esperen.

Sakura no lo podía creer iba a llegar más tarde de lo usual a su casa y estaba muy cansada, no compro las flores de sus padres y ahora le toco un choque su día fue pésimo, se recargo en el asiento a esperar, seguía escuchando música y volvió a sentir esa mirada voltio a un lado y vio la silueta de un hombre con ojos rojos afuera del autobús la miraba fijamente y eso la puso nerviosa pero algo en su cabeza la hizo que se levantara y como estaba asta atrás nadie vio cuando salió por la puerta de atrás iba caminando directo al hombre y cuando ya estaba a su lado el hombre dijo.

-Hola hermosa Sakura te he esperado por muchos años ahora serás toda mía.

Ella quería gritar el hombre la había agarrado del brazo y la estaba oliendo sentía mucho pánico pero no razonaba algo le impedía poder moverse, estaba desesperada cuando el hombre la levanto y se la llevo cargando y empezó a correr con una velocidad impresionante no supo ni cómo pero llegaron a una casa abandonada, el hombre entro y dijo.

-Hemos llegado este será tu nuevo hogar y no podrás escapar querida.

-Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo vengan rápido.

Grito el hombre muy fuerte ella estaba muy asustada no quería estar aquí no sabía por qué la había secuestrado, cuando llegaron tres personas.

-Oh! Sasu que necesitabas.-Dijo una mujer de pelo rojo.

-Y esta belleza quien es Sasuke.- Lo dijo un hombre con dientes muy afilados.

No sabía que estaba pasando esos hombres se veían tenebrosos y la mirada de la mujer se había vuelto roja con sed de sangre no entendía nada solo el hombre alto no dijo nada ni le dirigió la mirada, quería escapar pero seguía sin poder moverse.

-Ella será su nueva señora la van a respetar como si fuera yo.

Todos asintieron y bajaron la mirada, Sakura supuso que el hombre que se hace llamar Sasuke era el jefe porque nadie se opuso a lo que dijo, la llevo a un cuarto grande y solo iluminado con una vela la aventó a la cama y se puso encima de ella, quería escapar tenia tanto miedo, sus ojos rojos la miraban tan fijamente y cuando sonrió vio un par de colmillos asomándose de su boca eso la aterro mas.

-Si pequeña así me gusta que me tengas miedo te voy a contar una pequeña historia, había una vez una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes un día como hoy esa niña había ido a pedir truco o tracto cuando llego muy feliz a su casa a contarles a sus padres lo que había conseguido lo que vio fue un cuarto con sus padres puertos y nadie supo la causa de su muerte esa niña creció pero lo que no sabía era que el causante de la muerte de sus padres la asechaba y solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente mayor para hacerla suya.

Sakura lo veía no sabía porque el hombre sabia lo de sus padres y que el asesino la quería a ella, su mente era un caos, viendo al hombre tan cerca se percato que era hermoso pero a ella no le atraía nada solo quería escapar o que alguien la ayudara, Sasuke prosiguió con su relato.

-Por algo del destino el asesino se percato que la niña poseía un gran poder y que no le podía leer el pensamiento por eso espero tantos años para hacerla suya ya que la niña tenía tan solo 13 años por eso la asechaba esperando el momento preciso para poseerla y ahora serás toda mía pequeña, por si no te hubieras percatado yo soy el asesino de tus padres déjame decirte que fue un banquete esplendido la sangre de ellos fue una de las mejores que había probado y la tuya será muchísima mejor pero no te preocupes que no te matare te are mía eternamente y te convertiré en una vampira como yo y así podrás despertar el poder que posees.

Sakura no lo podía creer el asesino de sus padres estaba enfrente suyo y era un vampiro quería hacer algo desesperadamente pero lo que le impedía moverse lo la dejaba actuar, el se estaba riendo como un loco y de un momento a otro empezó a besarle el cuello era repugnante por muy guapo que fuera el solo saber que él es el asesino de sus amados padres la hacía asquearse quería desesperadamente que alguien la ayudara todo estaba pasando muy rápido ese vampiro llamado Sasuke la estaba toqueteando mas y mas, quería morirse sintió que sus ojos se le nublaban de lagrimas y cuando encontró los ojos de él, él tenia la mirada llena de diversión y lujuria y escucho de nuevo hablar al vampiro.

\- Llora todo lo que quieras pequeña que eso me excita mas, puedes pelear contra mí pero nunca ganaras y menos si no te puedes mover he esperado por años y no te dejare ir, serás mía eternamente.

Sakura había dejado de escucharle su mente era un completo caos no quería quedarse con él, estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos gritos que provenían de abajo solo alcanzo a ver a un enorme hombre con cabello azul? y afilados colmillos, sintió a Sasuke levantarse rápido y dijo.

-Porque estas aquí Kisame que le has hecho a mis súbditos, te matare.

-Pequeño Sasuke solo vine a divertirme y te diré una cosa esos súbditos tuyos no fueron gran cosa no duraron ni cinco minutos que empezaron a pedir piedad y para matarme te falta mucho.

Sasuke salto para atacar al tipo llamado Kisame empezaron a luchar y no duro mucho tiempo que el hombre alto lo detuvo, Sakura estaba desesperada había otro vampiro mas solo pedía que él fuera bueno y la ayudara.

-Donde esta mi maldito hermano los matare a todos.

-Pequeño hermano menor aquí estoy y vine a salvar a esa mujer, crees que no sabía lo que habías hecho y que estabas detrás de ella.

-Cállate Itachi yo haré lo que quiera no podrás hacer nada te matare a ti y a tu estúpido súbdito.

-Enserio Sasuke y como lo harás si no te puedes mover del agarre de Kisame, solo te lo diré una vez quiero que te largues y dejes a mi Sakura en paz, desde que supiste que la había conocido y la quería hacer mía la empezaste a perseguir y mataste a sus padres esa vez no hice nada porque padre y madre me lo prohibieron pero esta vez no permitiré que le hagas daño.

Sakura no sabía que estaba sucediendo el hermano de Sasuke dijo que la quería hacer suya en ese momento había volteado a verlo y sus ojos se conectaron y por lo que vio eran cálidos se sintió relajada con tan solo verle los ojos y lo contemplo todo su cabello largo y negro le daba un toque de dios griego todo el inspiraba calidez, quería saber que es todo esto. lo que estaba segura era que ese hombre venia a rescatarla y solo por eso le estaba agradecida.

-Siempre has tenido todo padre y madre te han dado todo, los vampiros te admiran y por eso cuando supe que te habías encariñado con esa humana supe que era mi oportunidad de hacerte pagar por todo.

Cuando Sasuke estaba hablando Itachi se le acerco tan rápido que nadie vio en qué momento sucedió lo agarro del cuello apretándolo con sus afiladas uñas y sus ojos resplandecían en sangre.

-Eres mi hermano Sasuke pero no permitiré que sigas asiéndole daño, te lo vuelvo a decir lárgate o te mato.

-Nunca pensé que atacarías a tu propio hermano menor solo por una insignificante humana, pero me iré no soy estúpido y sé que estoy en desventaja pero quiero que te quede claro un día volveré y te lo haré pagar.

Itachi lo soltó y Sasuke desapareció en un instante, Sakura seguía en la cama con su ropa desarreglada y sus pechos al aire y seguía sin poder moverse, solo vio que el hermano del que la secuestro hizo un movimiento de cabeza al hombre alto para que se fuera y el hombre se le acerco a donde estaba ella.

-No tengas miedo Sakura te explicare todo solo déjame quitarte el hipnotismo que uso mi hermano para que no te movieras, solo tengo que acercarme a ti y estar más cerca para verte directamente a tus ojos solo confía en mi.

Itachi se acerco y se detuvo encima de Sakura la vio intensamente y pronto Sakura pudo moverse, Itachi se quito de encima de ella y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-Ven un momento a mi lado no te are daño lo prometo, quiero explicarte todo.

-Está bien necesito que alguien me explique lo que sucedió por favor.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Itachi y lo voltio a ver atentamente para escuchar su explicación.

-Muy bien te lo contare desde el principio, esto es una historia larga ponme mucha atención.

-Si, estoy muy confundida con lo que paso y lo de que son vampiros estoy en shock.

-Correcto, Sasuke como vez es mi hermano los dos somos vampiros pura sangre padre y madre son vampiros puros vivimos en Rumania no hay humanos cerca, cuando yo nací fui tachado como un prodigio por que desarrolle mis habilidades mucho antes que otro vampiro solo tenía 5 años cuando ya había desarrollado la mayoría de mis habilidades, después de unos años nació mi hermano Sasuke la familia pensaba que si yo había sido un prodigio Sasuke lo seria también y tal vez me superara y no fue así Sasuke fue un niño/vampiro normal y eso provoco que la familia lo comparara conmigo así paso toda su infancia comparado conmigo sé que eso lo frustro cuando yo tenía 12 años le pedí a mis padres poder salir al mundo de los humanos quería conocer más de ellos como mis padres estaban orgullosos de mi me dejaron ir.

-Disculpa la interrupción pero como tus padres te dejaron ir con tan solo 12 años no entiendo y tu alimentación cual es?

-Para haya voy Sakura no te precipites me dejaron ir a los 12 años ya que mi edad y mentalidad no es igual a los humanos a esa edad podría decirse que era un humano de 25 años me entiendes no podía atacar a ningún humano ya que mi autocontrol por la sangre es muy buena no tengo necesidad de alimentarme cada vez que vea un humano porque yo decidí solo alimentarme de animales, nunca he probado la sangre de ningún humano, cuando naci mi madre me daba de su propia sangre para alimentarme cuando ya tenía razonamiento ellos me dieron la opción de alimentarme de humanos o de animales y yo decidí los animales no quería lastimar a los humanos.

-Y tu hermano de que se alimenta, cuando me secuestro y vi sus ojos tenía una mirada de sed de sangre.

-Mi hermano si se alimenta de humanos pensó que si yo había rechazado esa opción el podría ser mejor que yo y así nuestra gente lo podía respetar pero no fue así a mí nadie me vio mal ni me hizo menos sabiendo que me alimentaba de animales fue todo lo contrario me quisieron mucho mas.

-Oh por eso tu hermano te odia

-Si, retomando donde me quede me dieron permiso y me fui a recorrer el mundo por un tiempo un día como hoy me encontré a una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa llorando me le acerque y le pregunte que le pasaba ella me contesto que le habían quitado sus dulces unos niños por que se burlaron de ella por su enorme frente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me acuerdo de eso. ¿Ese niño eras tú?

-Si era yo , ese día te consolé y te dije que tu frente no era enorme y que te eras la niña más bonita que había visto.

Sakura agacho la cabeza sonrojada acordándose de lo que paso, desde ese día dejo su frente descubierta ya que el niño la había motivado a aceptarse como era pero nunca lo volvió a ver.

-Me acuerdo de todo tus palabras me motivaron para aceptarme a mí misma.

-Enserio que bueno desde ese día empezó a verte de lejos me habías cautivado pero no sabía que mi hermano me había seguido y cuando supo que tú me interesabas se puso furioso y un año después asesino a tu familia por venganza a mí y te dejo a ti viva solo para que sufrieras y cazarte un día, cuando me entere quería hacer algo iba a ir por ti no soportaba la idea que por mi culpa sufrieras e iba a amatar a mi hermano pero mis padres me detuvieron y me hicieron prometer no hacerle daño a mi hermano, como los respetaba acepte pero también me prohibieron verte y nunca pude verte de nuevo ni consolarte por la muerte de tus padres, Sasuke era tan solo un niño pero mucho más fuerte que un humano pudo matar sin dificultad a tus padres, volvió a la casa después de asesinarlos con una sonrisa yo quería borrarle esa sonrisa pero había hecho una promesa y no pude hacer nada.

Sakura empezó a llorar recordando lo que sucedió e Itachi la abrazo sintiendo impotente por no poder hacer nada ese día que paso todo Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Cálmate Sakura me destroza verte así déjame terminar de contarte.

-Está bien sigue.

-Pasaron unos años y Sasuke se fue de la casa yo presentía algo y tiempo después lo seguí, investigando supe que había reclutado unos subordinados y que planeaban secuéstrate, Kisame me contacto cuando vio Sasuke llevarte con él cuando el autobús se descompuso vine lo más rápido posible y aquí me tienes.

-Te lo agradezco mucho estaba muy asustada y mas porque no podía ni moverme.

-Sakura se que puede ser incorrecto o precipitado pero desde el día que te conocí te ame y quiero saber si te quedarías conmigo te protegeré Sasuke no se rendirá y saber que estás sola y sin nadie quien protegerte no lo soporto por eso por favor quédate conmigo.

-Tal vez este loca pero si me quiero quedar contigo me he sentido tan sola estos años y tal vez sea muy rápido pero desde que te vi supe que era inevitable me gustaste mucho y tu mirada es muy cálida y eso es lo que necesito la calidez de alguien. Itachi cuando la escucho la abrazo muy fuerte.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces haré todo lo posible para que me llegues a amar y te protegeré con mi vida.

-Gracias sé que me aras feliz no sé porque pero eso es lo que presiento pero a donde me llevaras soy humana tal vez no me quieran en tu familia.

-Por eso no te preocupes Sakura mi familia sabe que me enamore de una humana y no te harán daño sabiendo que eres mía ahí estarás mas protegida que en el mundo de los humanos.

-Tengo curiosidad puedes salir al sol o te quemaras.

-Mi hermosa e inocente Sakura todos los mitos de los vampiros son mentiras puedo salir al sol y si duermo envejezco menos rápido pero si llegamos a morir no somos eternos pero como quiera no me siento a gusto rodeado de tantos humanos, entonces vámonos.

Itachi se levanto y le tendió la mano a Sakura.

-Vámonos no soporto este lugar, iremos por mis pertenencias o a dónde iremos.

-Kisame ya fue por todo lo que necesitas y si hace falta algo te lo comprare ahora agárrate de mi que voy a correr muy rápido así llegaremos mas rápido.

-Itachi la cargo y Sakura se sostuvo fuertemente de su cuello, en eso sintió un movimiento fuerte y supo que Itachi estaba corriendo en una velocidad impresionante, se detuvieron pocas veces y solo para que Sakura pudiera comer así llegaron al hogar de Itachi, lo supo por que cuando abrió los ojos estaban rodeados de vampiros.

-Ella es mi mujer y es humana espero que la traten como se debe y no le hagan daño.

-Por supuesto Itachi si es tuya jamás le aremos daño espero que no expliques que haces con ella y como te fue con tu hermano.

-Claro que si Kakashi te lo explicare todo después ahorita llevare a Sakura a mis padres y que descanse.

Se fueron caminando directo a lo que se veía que era la casa mas grande del pueblo entraron a la puerta y los recibió una pareja supuso que eran los padres de Itachi.

-Padre, madre ella es Sakura y será mi mujer espero y acepten mi decisión.

-Hijo si tú la quieres nosotros seremos felices y respetamos tu decisión, hola soy la madre de Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha y el es mi esposo Fugaku Uchiha espero y te sientas como en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias señora soy Sakura Haruno.

-Bueno llevare a Sakura a recostarse no ha descansado en todo el camino con permiso.

Itachi la llevo a lo que supuso era su cuarto pero cuando entraron supo que era el cuarto de Itachi.

-Este es mi cuarto tus pertenencias ya las trajo Kisame y ya están en el armario como serás mi mujer no vi la necesidad de dormir en cuartos separados como lo vez tu.

-Me parece perfecto, Itachi me convertirás en vampiro.

-Quieres que lo haga.

-Si lo poco que te conozco se que eres un buen hombre y poco a poco te estoy queriendo mas y mas y quiero ser tuya por completo sé que es precipitado pero esto que siento es más fuerte que mi razonamiento.

-Te are la mujer más feliz del mundo, jamás te are daño mi amor.

Itachi la acostó en la cama y la empezó a desnudar sus labios se movían con tanta urgencia sobre los míos que era difícil recordar que apenas nos aviamos conocido mientras nos besábamos él no tenía miedo de abrazarme firmemente alrededor de mi cintura, doblando mi cuerpo hacia él. La falta de miedo, la presencia de todo lo que él era realmente, canalizado en mí. Era abrumador. Afortunadamente, en medio de todo eso, pude hacer progresos con su ropa.

Tire ligeramente de la camisa y solo estuve distantemente consiente de la tela rota. Todo lo que me importaba era que ahora era capaz de pasar mis dedos sobre los expuestos planos de su pecho. El respondió con un gruñido, y las manos que me estaban manteniendo cerca de él, se movieron hasta el cuello mi camisa. Con un simple, casi irreflexivo movimiento, la abrió hasta abajo, cada botón salió volando en el proceso quede desnuda completamente.

Nuestros labios, juntos sin fin, se sentían como si estuvieran en fuego. Un placentero, clamoroso fuego. La primera cosa que me sorprendió – bueno, al menos en este momento en particular – fue que Itachi parecía no estar conteniendo absolutamente nada. Pase mi lengua contra su labio inferior y me encontré agradablemente sorprendida cuando su boca se abrió bajo la mía, atrayéndome instintivamente más cerca. Su sabor, su increíble dulce y delicioso sabor, se saturo en mi lengua, y aun así quería más. Él no se mostro tímido al dármelo. No dejamos de besarnos hasta que Itachi se alejo.

-Itachi.

Empecé, dándome cuenta de la ronquez de mi voz. No pude ni siquiera terminar lo que sea que fuera a decir, porque me mostro una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

-Sakura.

Susurro mi nombre en un suspiro, su voz unas octavas más abajo también. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar sus labios habían bajado a mi garganta, trazando un dulce camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi clavícula, y más abajo.

Demasiado pronto su boca encontró el camino hacia arriba, a mi garganta. Me dio un prolongado beso. Sus ojos rojos estaban brevemente desenfocados, y ligeramente nublados.

-Tu piel, sabe tan…

Se desvió, y sin terminar la oración estaba besándome de nuevo. Por mucho que me gustara besarlo, mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Esta vez envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándome más a él. Solo lo quería a él. Todo de él.

En un movimiento tan suavemente sincronizado, tan suave e intenso y rápido al mismo tiempo, entro en mí completamente. Nuestros gemidos mezclados, que apenas podía diferenciarlos. Pero la mayoría de mi cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la espiral de emociones que traía nuestra unión. Amor, emoción, plenitud. Estaba la increíble sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí

Estaba ligeramente consiente que se estaba sosteniendo tan fuerte como podía a mis cadenas, pero bien pudo haber sido el toque de una pluma. No me tomo nada el empezar a acompañar sus embestidas con mis caderas, aún mientras dejaba a mis manos viajar por cualquier parte de él que estuviera a mi alcance. Deje la punta de mis dedos aruñaran ligeramente su pecho, ganando un seductivo gruñido en medio de sus gemidos.

Sabía que ambos estábamos llegando a ese momento de quiebre, y rápido. La tensión, ese nudo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más apretado en mi centro estaba a punto de romperse. Sus manos abruptamente viajaron a mi cintura, jalándome hacía abajo para quedar a su mismo nivel. Sentí el temblor de su respiración en mi cuello, pero eso fue lo último que registre antes de absolutamente caer sobre el borde.

Itachi embistió una vez más, profundamente, dentro de mí antes de estremecerse y luego terminar, sus brazos seguían envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir las vibraciones de sus labios en mi garganta, y si realmente me concentraba podía descifrar mi nombre como un canto. Un reverente, casi silencioso canto.

-Itachi.

Eso era lo suficientemente bueno. Murmure su nombre, aunque sonaba más como un suave gemido que nada.

-Mmm… Itachi.

-Eso fue…

Empezó, pero se detuvo cuando se volvió y me vio. Sabía que probablemente estaba sonriendo como una tonta, pero no me importaba. Se puso de lado para enfrentarme, su mano libre pasando por mi cabello antes de encontrar su sitio detrás de mi cuello.

-Más que maravilloso. Más que nada.

Yo solo asentí acercándome a él, presionando mis labios con los suyos suavemente y él en un movimiento me mordió, supe que era inevitable ya era como él un vampiro.

-Te amo quiero estar eternamente contigo ahora soy como tú.

-Yo también te amo Sakura y siempre te protegeré.

FIN

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)**

 **GRACIAS Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
